The Memories We Share
by MiissDreamer
Summary: She remembered how happy they were together, ready to share a lifetime of memories and smiles, that is why she couldn't believe what she was being told. Why wasn't that beautiful ring on her finger anymore?
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in an unfamiliar room, the white walls, the faint smell of remedies, the calm atmosphere, she was in a hospital.  
But why? Last thing she remembered she was driving, she was in a hurry but still not irresponsible enough to be over the speed limit. She needed to get to him quickly. They had an argument, and ugly one, and she felt guilty all day. But how did she end up here? Has she been in an accident? And where was he?  
_

Sasuke was to say the least, annoyed. He told his secretary to not interrupt his early meeting, but for some reason the woman decided to go against his command and bother him with countless calls, when he left the meeting room and finally took the call his mother's voice practically screamed at him.

"Uchi-"

"Sasuke, I've been trying to call since this morning"

"Mother I-"

"That's not important, you NEED to come to the hospital immediately"

"What hospital and why?"

"Sakura...she..."

That name, instantly his body went stiff, his mouth was dry, his eyes burned.

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"She is but..."

"Mother, what is going on?"

He was getting dizzy, he hasn't felt this way in a long time, not since that night.

"She's asking for you, get to the hospital and I will explain everything there"

"I'm on my way"

The left a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Standing in his office memories of a not so far past haunted his mind. Taking another deep breath he decided it was best to get this over with as he left for the hospital. He knew which one it was because after all that hospital has witnessed his better and worse days. 

Early that day…

She woke up for the second time that day, with her mother by her side now, smiling she felt much better.

"Mom you're here"

Mebuki gave her the prettiest smile she has ever seen and hugged her the way only a mother could hug their child.

"Ah honey don't ever do that again, you scared me and your father"

Returning the hug she couldn't help but give her a bigger smile, a few tears made her vision blurry. She hated to think about her parents being worried, whatever happened must've been a scary experience for them.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm never doing that again"

"You best believe you won't, miss Haruno"

Sakura stiffed a bit in the hug; her mother hasn't called her that in a long time. It felt nostalgic to hear her.

"Mom, I must tell you, I'm not sure how I got here. Was I in an accident?"

"Ah, the doctors told me you would probably have a hard time remembering because you hit your head"

"They told me I couldn't tell you much because it might confuse you, but I'll do my best to answer your questions sweetheart, for now I can tell you that yes, and accident happened but you're fine now"

"Thank you mom" This feeling of protection, such a mom thing, she was grateful to her around

"I know he usually works around this time, but where is Sasuke? His wife gets into an accident and he is nowhere to be found, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind"

She was so entertained in her complains that she missed the look on her mother's face, the look of concern and sorrow. Mebuki knew something wasn't right.

"Sakura honey, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Hmm...I remember driving, I was driving to get home"

"Home? To which address" She already knew the answer but she has to hear it from her

"Eh? Of course I remember my own address mom, it's 27, Uchiha district-"

"Honey..."

"What? Am I wrong? Did we move or something?"

"No, it's just...I need to speak to your doctor"

Sakura was confused; her mother was acting very strangely.  
As her mother made her way out someone opened the door, the familiar rave hair and the same colour eyes, Sakura opened another smile.

"Mikoto-san"

As always her mother in law had a kind smile and warm eyes. She loved the woman like she was a second mother.

"Sakura dear, I came as soon as I could, how do you feel?"

But before she has the time to answer, Mebuki interrupted.

"She's fine, the doctor said her memory is a bit confused at this stage"

"Ahh, don't mind her Mikoto-san, the doctor and mom are being overdramatic, I remember things just fine, at least the important things"

The two older women exchanged looks and Mikoto proceeded to ask.

"Sakura darling, I was told that you asked for Sasuke this morning. Am I correct?"

"Of course I asked for him, his wife is stuck on a hospital bed and be can't even have the decency of being here, Naruto is right, he is a bas-"

Once again the two older women exchanged looks and gave her a look of sorrow, even pity. She could feel that something was wrong. And it had to do with Sasuke.  
She was getting worried and anxious.

"Why do you keep giving me this look? Whe-where is he? Please don't tell me he was in the accident with me"

"Oh no honey, nothing happened to him, in fact he is on his way here" Mikoto spoke and with ever word her anxiety seem to calm down

"Sakura why don't you try to rest while we speak to the doctor? I want to know when you will be able to go home. Ok?"

She looked at both of them, still feeling a bit suspicious but agreed nodding her head and placing her head back on the pillow.

As she closed her yes and drifted back to sleep she could hear the faint conversation between the two women as they distanced themselves from her.

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _They said...amnesia_

 _She...her address...Uchiha_

 _Oh my..._

 **End of chapter one.**

So hi, this is the first fanfic I submit here and the second fanfic I write, I know everything it's still a bit confusing (yes, this is a memory lost fanfic), but I hope I can improve my writing with time. Until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello beautiful people, so here is the second chapter, I was going to post it in a couple of weeks after extending it a bit but I decided against it, the story it's still in it's developing phase and I can't wait for the juicy part to start (maybe next chapter or the one after), the drama and the angst and the _romance_. But for now this was just a bit of an extended introduction. Also I'm still getting used to posting and I'm trying to improve the outline of the story. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this Sasuke cantered chapter.**

* * *

He was anxious, he could feel it in the way his hands slightly shake, as soon as he ended the call he knew there was no way he could drive there, so now here he was in the back of a taxi nearly having a panic attack. He can't bring himself to blame his mother for not telling him what happened and sparing him the trouble of guessing, he knew she must have her reasons.

The taxi came to a stop, the time it took for him to reach for his walled and walk down the hospital entrance felt like ages.

"Hello, I'm looking for Uchi- I mean Haruno Sakura's room"

He knew this wasn't the wing she comes every morning to work, so there was no way any of the workers could recognise him.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems that this patient can only receive family visits, if I may ask what is your relationship with the patient?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed, he was told to be here and now it seem that he couldn't even do that, he knew that if he said the real state of his relationship with her he would be denied entrance, but before he could lie about being a distant cousin someone came to his rescue.

"Sasuke, thank God" It was her mother's voice. How long has it been since he saw her, those eyes as kind and bright as hers.

Behind her he also recognised his own mother. He saw them speaking to the receptionist and he knew everything would be taken care of. In no time both woman approached him again and guided in into the white hallways of that _dreadful place_.

It didn't took them long to reach a door, _room_ _410_ , why was destiny being this cruel to him he thought. He turned to the two women to finally ask what was going on, he needed answers and he needed them now.

"What happened to her and why am I here?"

And at last Mebuki started, making sure that they were standing in a good distance from the door to prevent Sakura from hearing anything.

"The situation is bad Sasuke, she had car accident, but it seems that the car suffered more physical damages that she has"

He listened to every word she said carefully because he knew the worst was yet to come.

"Her body is fine and the doctor says she should be discharged in a couple of days, but she hit her head hard and now, her memory is…mixed up"

"They said she has temporary amnesia and they don't know exactly when her memories will fully come back" Now his mother spoke. Something inside him still told him this wasn't the worst part.

"Why am I here?"

"She...was asking about you this morning"

"Sasuke, her last memories are from three years ago…" and with that he felt his heart stop, his mind racing he could see the women speak something else but he couldn't hear them. Three years ago, three ago they were happy, three years ago they had hope, _three years ago she was his wife_.

"Sasuke, are you listening?" Mebuki asked clearly worried by his lack of response. He gave her a nod and she continued

"The doctors say is better to not pressure her into remembering everything at once, to let her brain run it's course, I know what I'm asking is unreasonable and even unfair to you, but…" He knew was she would say to pretend that everything was fine, that they were still husband and wife happy and in love.

"…it's just for a couple of weeks, could you please just do this for her?" She looked at him with the same eyes her daughter looked at him when she wanted something. Thinking about her in this place, again, something inside him clicked.

As if sensing this inner battle his mother's hand gave his a light squeeze, to unsure him that she was there for him.

With a deep sigh he said.

"I'll do it, I'll talk to her" _And pretend that everything is fine_ , was left unsaid it but they all knew what was being implied.

"Just give me a moment alone with her"

The two women agreed as they saw him entering the room, not a single drop of uncertainty in his movements.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door being opened and before she could even see who it was, she knew it was him, finally.

"Sasuke-kun"

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't understand; confusion? Sadness? Both?

Another moment passed and he was still silent, standing at the door, she was getting impatient.

"Sasuke, are you going to stand there all day? Aren't you going to give me a hug? God, I could've died you know, how can you be so…" her speech was cut short when a pair of arms hugged her with so much force anyone would think that they haven't seen each in _years_. She hugged him back, feeling safe again in his arms.

"You are such a bad bad husband, you dare you leave me here alone in the hospital? Yes I know mom was here, but you know what I mean" her words were supposed to be harsh but the tone was light, she was teasing him, she wasn't mad.

They were hugging, wrapped in each other for what it felt like 5 minutes, until he finally pulled away and looked in her eyes. He wanted to say something, so many things, but he didn't knew how, he didn't want to confuse her, so he settle for saying the one truth she could hear right now.

"I was worried"

She smiled, a smile he hasn't seen for so long and to his surprise she kissed him. This was bad, but he couldn't seem to care when her lips fitted so well with his. He missed her so much, he shouldn't be doing this, this was wrong. But still he returned the kiss with all he had in him.

And when they parted, breathless and smiling to each other, for him it felt like _three years ago too._

* * *

 **And it's done, end of chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed, thank you very much for the reviews it makes me happy to read your feedback. Expect this story to be updated soon, the third chapter is almost done.**

 **See you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people, as I promised here is the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

They stared at each other for seconds until he moved to kiss her again, and again and again and before they knew they were making out like the two horny teenagers they once were.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun stop, that tickles" she laughed, such a pure laugh and it brings him joy to see her like this, he missed this side of her, he smirked in her neck.  
Time doesn't seem to pass when they're like this, enjoying each other's company. The guilt he felt moments ago seems to be washed by the joy and pleasure of having her in his arms after so long.

"You know you like it" he said in a joking tone.

"You're impossible, you know very well what doing that on my neck leads to, lets save that for when we get home" she pushed him away with no force.

"Speaking of home, has the doctor said when I can leave? I can't stand hospital rooms, I know, a doctor saying this ironic but I can't help it"

At the mention of home his smile faded, their home hasn't been a reality for so long. Where was she going to stay? His apartment? Her apartment? Her parents house? But she expected to be greeted by the gates of the home they once shared, he needed to think about something, fast.

"I...Sakura, the doctors said you will be released in a couple of days"

It wasn't a lie, that's what he was told.  
But the question remains, where is home for her now.

"Sakura...what is the last thing you remember?"

At that she looked at him with a sad expression, she seems to feel guilty and embarrassed?

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to start a fight with you over something so meaningless"

He was confused, what was she talking about.

"I know I know it's difficult for you to match your working hours with mine when mine are the ones that are inconsistent, I didn't mean to say those things"

And at that he knew exactly what she was talking about, one of the many arguments they had back then, there were weeks that they barely saw each other due to her working hours, he was growing impatient and annoyed. It was selfish of him to demand for her to be around whenever her wanted knowing that her profession wouldn't always allow it. Being a medic was a 24 hours job but being a paediatrician was a _25 hours_ job.

He looked at her, she was still babbling about their fight, but he didn't want to hear her, hearing her recall events of such a long time ago hurt more than it should, he needed to get out of here.

This isn't healthy, he had a moment of weakness, but he knew sooner or later she had to remember everything, and then how would he be? Alone, again.

"Sakura I...have to go"

"Eh? But so soon? You won't even stay the night with me?" She was hurt. He was being selfish again, she needed him and all he could think about was getting away from her. While his heart told him to never let her go.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you must be mad, but don't leave, I want to be cuddled, I deserve it as much" she was whining like a child, a very unhappy child.

He thought about the person he was three years ago. Of course he would stay, that's what a good husband would do, and that's what she expects. Even if it hurt to "play house" with her like this he was going to honour his word and do it.

"I...you're right, I am being selfish am I not?"

"YES, very selfish and mean" she yelled at him still sounding like a spoiled child and at that he caved. Hugging her once more and saying.

"Than I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you need me Sakura" he it said more to himself than to her.

"Hn" she returned the hug feeling satisfied once more.

They've been so caught up in their little reunion that before they knew someone was knocking the door.

Carefully Sasuke let go of her and properly sat at the bed, putting some distance between them.

"Come in"

Soon enough Mebuki and Mikoto entered the room, and once more he was thrown into reality. He knew as soon as they saw sakura's slightly red lips, from kissing him, they would give him that look, of pity and disapproval, he shouldn't had done it. He took advantage of the situation. Once more he wanted to leave.

"What took you two so long?" Sakura asked, cheerfully, without a care in the world. She placed one hand on his hand an squeezed "But I'm glad, I really wanted some alone time wth Mr grumpy pants here"

She joked and once again the air was light, the two women laughed at her joke and approached the bed.

Mebuki went straight to her daughter's side and Mikoto knowing very well what her son must be thinking, sat beside him hugging him by the shoulders.

Both mothers just wanted their babies to be happy.

Mebuki finally broke the silence.

"Honey the doctor says that it's ok for you to go home in 2 days tops, they just need to do double checks and you're good to go. You hit your head pretty hard so you must be in house rest for a while and do regular check ups"

She was advised to not to tell her yet about the current state of her memory, and prepare her by dropping information with time.

But Sakura wasn't an idiot she knew something was up, but decided to not argue further. With time they would have to tell her the whole truth. So as good patient she opened a smile and said.

"That's wonderful, thank god, I was just talking to Sasuke about going home"

Sasuke gave Mebuki a stare, he hoped that she understood what was going through his mind at this moment, and thank havens that she did.

"Honey, you won't be going home with Sasuke yet"

For some reason hearing this disappointed him. But what did he expect? That was the logical answer, she should go home to her parents. But still, it hurt.

"Ehhh? Why not? Did something happened at the house?" She directed this question to Sasuke

"Nothing happened" It was Mikoto's turn to come to her sons rescue. "It's just that it's better if you are supervised 24/7, and you know Sasuke has a lot to do, your parents are retired, they'll give you all the attention you need"

That made sense. But for some reason she sensed that something was being kept from her, she didn't liked it but decided not the complain further.

"I understand...neh Sasuke-kun I bet you're going to miss me" there she was, teasing him again.

At that, he squeezed her hand that was still holding his own. _You have no idea how much I miss you_ , was left unsaid.

* * *

 **End of chapter three. As I said before I hope you all enjoyed, please leave your reviews and tell me what you think about it, I appreciate the feedback. The other chapter will be out in a couple of days (maybe a week). See you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back again, last night I had a wave of inspiration and free time and I ended up writing a lot, and by a lot I mean almost three chapters, I'm going to update them gradually, I already edited and proofread this one and the one after.**  
 **Enjoy and please leave your reviews telling me what you think, someone told me that they wanted more dialogue between them, I'm trying to improve that part, I think you'll see a bigger difference in the next two chapters. Depending on the reactions I get from this one I'll decide when is the best time to post the others.**

* * *

"When will she know?" Asked Sasuke as they made their way out of Sakura's room. She had to rest.

"The doctor said we can tell her the state of her memory in a few days, but we can only give little bits of information gradually"

"And this means...?"

"It means that for the time being, she's still 23, happily married, at least until we tell her, her current age"

 _And not 26 and divorced_ , he concluded in his head.

He let out a sigh, he was tired and confused. His heart felt heavier than normal, he hadn't felt this way since that day.

"She asked me to stay with her, I'll just quickly go home change and eat something, I'll be back in an hour"

Mebuki nodded and thanked him. She was grateful, this young man had given so much joy to her daughter, and after all he was still here loving her. His mother waved him goodbye as he left.

Sasuke arrived home, exhausted but somehow energetic, he couldn't wait to get back to Sakura's side, he knew it was pure masochism for him to do this to himself, when he knew very well this whole thing would end up with them getting hurt.

This time without her had been hell. He wanted his wife back, and she knew this, and he knew that she also wanted him back, if only they could work out their issues, maybe if...

He stopped himself from thinking anything else and falling into the trap of his own desperate hopes. He took a shower, changed, ate a salad and went back to the hospital. He would cherish the few moments he still had with her, even if they were lies.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, she was in a dark place, and someone was calling her, the voice was faint, they weren't saying her name but she knew they were calling her, what was the voice saying? She couldn't breath, she wanted to scream but her voice wouldn't come, she wanted to run but her feet were stuck. When she felt like she was going to choke she woke up.

She was sweating and panting hard. She looked around and recognised the room, she was still in the hospital bed, and Sasuke was here sleeping on the couch. He was here, the void she was feeling moments ago seems to disappear but stills she needed more, she didn't felt any bit of guilt when she began waking him up.

"Sasuke"

"..."

"Sasuke, darling"

"Hn"

"Darling, wake up" finally his eyes open up, he was clearly tired, but she still didn't care, she wanted to be held.

Looking at her scared eyes and her sweaty forehead he immediately knew something was wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked fully awake now.

"I had an awful dream...I-I feel empty Sasuke, like something here" she pointed to her heart "is missing"

The man's eyes softened, memory or no memory her heart would always be the same.

"Nothing will ever be missing as long as I'm here, ok? I got you" he said lifting himself from the couch and sitting beside her, he hugged her shoulders and kissed her temple.

She hugged him back, having him here was such a relief but the feeling was still there, she didn't knew what it was but it hurt, but she fought not to show it in her voice much less in her eyes.

"Sleep here, ok? I want to be close to you, and I know that couch must be uncomfortable"

He nodded, making space for himself by holding her closer.

* * *

The days went by fast, she had to stay in the hospital for longer than expected, 5 days total, he took a few days off work and spent them with her, peacefully in their little world. Her friends came to visit, they all knew her current state so they were careful not to tell her any major news in their life's yet that happened beyond the time she remembered, things like the fact that Tenten was a widow now, the fact that Ino was pregnant (thank God she wasn't showing yet) or the fact that Naruto and Hinata had a baby just a couple of days ago.

He had a fight with Naruto, what else is new, but this was a serious one.

 _Teme, you can't keep this up for too long, Tsunade says the first week she gets home they will start telling her things...things that happened three years ago._

 _I know Naruto, I'm not doing anything I was asked to help and that's what I'm doing._

 _No, that it's not what you're doing, what you're doing is lying to yourself that this Sakura is the same Sakura from before when you're not even the same Sasuke._

 _Just...shut up._

 _I'm telling you man, when they start her treatment for real, it's gonna hurt, not just both of you but everyone around you._

He was silent he couldn't argue with the truth, so he let Naruto, of all people to scold him like he was a misbehaved child.

Sasuke recalled his fight with his best friend now, as he helped her pack her things while waiting for her to finish changing. He was taking her to her parents' house, they wanted to pick her up but she insisted to be taken by her husband, all they could do was comply.

"Neh Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about?"

"Have you changed your mind? Are you willing to take 2 months of work to be my personal nurse?"

He moved towards her and hugged her tightly and kissed her hard, because he didn't knew when he would have this opportunity again, he didn't knew when he would be able to hold her like this again, maybe never.

"So, it's that a yes?"

"No, it's an _I'll come visit you at your parents' after I leave work, and I might sleep over if you behave_ "

She laughed, still hugging him.

"You're horrible you know that? I don't know how you managed to make me love you this much"

Here it was, the feeling of guilt. Naruto was right, he was playing with fire, but for now he didn't care, not when he knew the day after tomorrow it would be the beginning of the end, when she would be told things that happened back then, how her life was and how it wasn't, so he said to her.

"I love you too, very much" because it was the truth.

"Hn, maybe you could take me to your office first and we could have some little fun, trying one time wasn't enough" he snorted, one time. Try twenty. She was running her hands through his body, touching him in intimate places. But when she took hold of his almost hard length he stopped breathing.

He suddenly stopped her hands, carefully not to hurt her. She has been hinted that she wanted to do something more than kiss for the past three days, it was driving him crazy, but he couldn't do it, not like this, never like this. It already made him feel like a bastard whenever he kissed her so carelessly that he was not able to hold back, but to take her while she's this vulnerable, he couldn't do it, even if it actually physically pained him, and oh it did, **hard**.

She gave him a surprised look, as if waiting for him to explain himself.

He let a sigh scape. "We shouldn't, I know the doctor says you're physically fine but I still worry you know, I don't want to hurt you" and he didn't.

The look she gave him told him that she understood.

"You're such a worrywart, God Sasuke, I'll let you slide his one time, but if you keep refusing to please your wife I might just-"

Before she could say anything else he kissed her hard again, shutting her up was the smartest choice now.

They parted and both were left breathless, the sexual tension was high but he was stronger than that, so he grabbed her hand and started moving to leave.

"Let's go, your parents are waiting"

 **End of chapter four.**

* * *

 **I can't wait for the drama to start, the next two chapters are gonna be juicy. Anyways, see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, at first I wrote this as a two chapters part, however because next week I'm going to be a bit busy I decided to updated you all with a longer one.I've been asked about the reason why they broke up and this chapter has a little bit of information on that, however don't be fooled, a lot of things still have to be addressed, don't make many assumptions yet. But anyways, Leave your reviews telling me what you think, enjoy.**

* * *

In no time they were at her parents house, the whole drive there Sasuke couldn't help but worry, he was gonna lose her again. Before leaving the hospital the doctor told him it's better for her to get a few good news before the bad ones, so that gave him a little hope and a little more time with her, he was somewhat happy.

They would probably update her on her current age, the promotion she got at work, their best friends getting married and having kids and so on, all the good things about life. The divorce and the circumstances around it would be the last bits of information, he knew, they were afraid of her reaction, the doctor said they didn't want her to go into physiological shock and retreat from treatment, giving her _medical history_.

It made sense, so for the time being they would share kisses, he would come over to her parents' house and they would sleep on the same bed, she would meet her godson like it was the first time, celebrate her birthdays in an unorthodox way and be happy just a little while, or so he thought,

They were still in the car when she said. "I had that dream again"

He didn't took his eyes off the road as he responded. "It's probably nothing, it's normal to feel scared after an accident"

"But Sasuke it wasn't scary, it was just confusing, I felt like something was being taken away from me, like my heart was being pulled from my chest"

He didn't said anything, he didn't knew what to say, something in the back of his mind told him exactly what this was about but he didn't want to think about that now.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"I am, annoying, and you say I'm the worrywart" he said in a joking tone, for now he wanted to distract her mind from those images that haunted both of their dreams "just worry about getting better ok?"

"Meanie" she was being playful again, at that he relaxed.

They arrived in her parents' home, everything was still the same, the furniture, the smell of fresh flowers he knew his ex mother in law got every week, everything perfect.

She hugged her parents, specially her dad who she only got to see once in the hospital, due to his bad leg he couldn't walk as much as he once did and he got tired very easily, nowadays he spent most of his days at the house, gardening, cooking and sometimes sewing.

"Thank you for bringing her home Sasuke" they told him.

"Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Of course he will stay" she interrupted her mother "that dusty office of his can wait a little longer"

He couldn't help but smile because this was all so familiar. He stayed for lunch, helped clear the table and finally helped Sakura settle in her old childhood room.

"Ah, this room brings so many memories, neh Sasuke-kun?"

He watched her throw herself in the bed. He knew what she was talking about, this room has seen it all, their first kiss, their almost first time (at the end they got caught barely dressed and only actually did it in his own childhood room), their offical first fight, their many wild night when her parents were not in town and so on, memories of a time they lived happy.

"Hn"

"Don't hn me, come here, sit here, stay a little longer"

He did what he was told and sat next to her. And like a flash they weren't just remembering those memories, they were reliving it, kissing hard tangled in each other, it felt good.

"Sakura, it's time for you to take your medication"

They jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, both standing awkwardly as the older woman opened the door.

"I-I need to get back to work"

"But you're coming back later right?"

"Yes" he answered already giving her his back not even bothering to look her in the eyes. He excused himself, said his goodbyes to his ex in laws and left.

* * *

Sasuke was a mess right now. The whole situation wasn't doing him any favours, he was tired of pretending and by now he would probably not need to pretend anything anymore.

Last night he went back to Sakura's parents house and held her, like it was the last time, and I might just be. He let her kiss him and he kissed her back, but nothing further than that.

Today was the day her real treatment would start, he didn't want to be around to see it. But he still took a day off of work and was on his way there.

The room was silent, only the doctor, Sakura, her parents and Sasuke were present.

"Sakura, I want you to tell me your full name and age"

"My full name is Sakura Uchiha and I'm 23 years old"

An uncomfortable silence took over the room, he knew that for now the doctor would focus on her age and not her last name.

"You see Sakura, during the accident you hit your head very hard, and it seems that the impact has damaged your memory"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you have temporary amnesia, and your memories were reverted to a time that has already passed"

She wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening but still it was scary, to think that she could've forget her own life just like that.

"How long ago?" She asked looking in the ground.

"Three years ago"

She figured it would be something like that, her physical appearance hasn't changed and neither has the people around her. Ino had a different haircut but who hasn't these days. Three years, doesn't seem bad, everything in her life seems stable.

"And how long will it take for them to return?"

"Usually it takes a few weeks, worse case scenario it would take you around six months, knowing that your memories aren't from too long ago"

"Ok, what should I do?"

"You'll need to be around familiar things, your family your friends and your surroundings will play a big part in this process"

She looked at her parents and Sasuke, they were still silent, looking at her with concerned eyes, her heart felt heavy in her chest but she ignored the pain, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

The doctor left not too long ago, she asked to be alone with him now, he knew she had questions.

"So, tell me, what happened in the last three years?"

He sighed, happy memories, he repeated in his head, he sat beside her and started.

"A lot, a more recent thing is that Ino is pregnant"

"Eh? No way, who's the father?"

"Sai of course"

"Sai? The same Sai that she kept complaining about, saying that she would break up with if he didn't start putting her in first place instead of his art?"

"Yeah, they seem to have worked their issues" _unlike_ us he thought _._ "They got married in a rush, just a few weeks ago because she got pregnant and refused to walk down the aisle with a belly and didn't want to wait for the baby to be born"

She laughed, that was such a Ino thing to do.

"What else?"

"Naruto and Hinata had a baby, just a couple of days ago"

"NO WAY" she was gasped.

"Yeah, you were there in the hospital when Hinata went into labour you even requested to be in the room because it was a c-section and you know Naruto can't handle blood very well, so you wanted to make sure she was ok, for his sake" Naruto had told him that piece of information, by the time he arrived at the hospital to give his best friend some moral support she was already in the labour room.

"How was it?"

"It was fine, they had a boy, named him Boruto"

"And it's safe to guess that I'm the godmother right?" She was smiling, of course, she was happy.

He could see the small tears forming in the corner of her eyes, he wiped them and said.

"Yeah, the idiot wouldn't chose anyone else, you know that"

"That's good Sasuke-kun, we're Godparents, isn't that great?" She came closer and wrapper her hand with his.

He gave her a smirk.

"Yes we are and yes it is"

"What else what else? This is so exciting, I can't wait to meet the baby"

"Well not much, Itachi, Konan and Itona moved back to Konoha, he's 7 now"

"He must be so big by now, I can't wait to see him, why did they moved back? They seem to love Suna"

That question made his heart ache, but he ignored the pain, for her sake.

"Mostly business, you know how nii-san gets, the affiliated company in Suna was left in good hands and he said Itona was always asking about his grandparents, mom was always complaining that she didn't saw them enough and dad barely said anything but everyone knew he missed his grandson, and so they finally caved and moved back." That wasn't a lie, his brother had been thinking about moving back home, and after _what happened_ the little family made the final choice.

"That's good that's good, neh Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question about me? I mean about us?"

He nodded. He saw it in her eyes, she was serious now.

"Where is my wedding ring and where is yours?"

He panicked just for a second, he wasn't expecting that question so soon, it hit him like a punch, but then again of course she would notice. Not daring to meet her eyes, he took a deep breath, he already had this talk with the doctor, he had to lie, or at least not tell her the full truth just yet, there was no point telling her that they were still married but he couldn't tell her that they were divorced yet.

"We're...separated" he told her without looking at her.

The silence was unbearable, the air was heavy, he wanted to leave but his legs wouldn't move. They stayed like that for minutes until she moved away from him, putting some distance between them and setting her head in the pillow.

"Why?" He barely heard her say.

Still not looking at her he said.

"It's complicated, don't worry about it for now"

"How could I not worry?" her voice was still low, but he could feel her anger.

"We've been acting like nothing happened, you've been acting like nothing happened, and I understand why you did it before, but now? Why do you refuse to tell me the full truth?"

"Because" he was getting angry now. "The full truth hurts Sakura, I'm trying to protect you here"

"By lying to me" she was yelling now "I will know Sasuke, even if you don't tell me why, someone else will and if no one says it I will remember and it will be worse"

This is exactly what he was trying to avoid, he couldn't do this now.

"You know what? I'm leaving" he was angry and yelling too, he was sure her parents could hear them from downstairs

"Why do you keep giving me your back Sasuke, God I can't even remember three years of my life but something tells me you've done this befo-"

"Stop, just stop" his voice was ever higher now, the anger was taking over him, she was making him remember things that he wishes he would forget.

Once again silence. She didn't had the strength to argue and he didn't want to push her further. Lowering his voice and still giving her his back he said.

"I will come by tomorrow to give your parents some photo albums" she forgot to take them when she moved out. "The doctor said pictures might trigger your memory"

"Sasuke I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura" another lie, he knew he wasn't going to see her. He was going to leave the albums with her parents and leave before she even wakes up.

With that he left the room. He said his goodbyes to her parents and left the house.

What a disaster, he thought once he was in his apartment.  
He took the albums out of where he storages them, very far from his reach, he didn't want to look at those pictures but he had to make sure nothing she shouldn't see yet was there. He took the ones from four to three years ago just to be sure, he saw pictures of her in their wedding, their first anniversary, Naruto and Hinata's wedding, pictures of them at Christmas parties and New Years, pictures of her in Itona's birthday parties...and then he saw it, in one of Itona's birthday parties, she was standing up, hands in her back, she looked tired but still had a big smile in her face...and a huge 7 months belly. A faint smile made its way into his lips. _He nearly forgot how beautiful she was when she was pregnant_.

 **End of chapter 5.**

* * *

 **So I choose the name Itona for Itachi's kids because I heard it in another anime and I really liked without even realising that it kind of sounds likes a mix of Itachi and Konan, It-ona, just wanted to share that bit of info that I thought it was a cute coincidence. See you all next time, if you have a question feel free to send a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi as promised this chapter has a bit more drama, I feel like it was a bit rushed but I liked the finished product, however the next one will take a bit longer to perfect it (it's already done, I just need to improve it a bit). Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun was already making its way up by the time she woke up, she barely slept. The night was filled with nightmares and tossing and turning on the bed. Looking through the window she thought about yesterday's events, after Sasuke left her parents came to talk to her, they confirmed it, they were indeed separated, and just like him they wouldn't tell her why. They said only Sasuke knows the exact reason why they parted but she knew it was a lie, there's no way she wouldn't tell her own mother any problems she was having in her marriage.

Taking a deep breath and calming herself she looked outside her window, she could see his car approaching the driveway, she knew he wouldn't come back later to speak to her again like he said.

He reached the door and her mother greeted him, he didn't even bother to enter, handing her a few photo albums and leaving seconds later. She wasn't in the mood to talk anyway, so she pretended to be asleep when her mother knocked on her door and as a few moments passed she wasn't pretending anymore.

* * *

Sasuke knew avoiding her wasn't the best decision, he knew they would have to talk eventually, but something inside of him couldn't bare to do that to her, to watch her relive such an awful time of her life, of their lives.

Someone entered his office, he didn't even bother looking up, he knew who it was already.

"Good morning Sasuke"

"..."

"Don't be rude little brother"

"Good morning. What do you want Itachi? I'm busy" he knew it was wrong for him to throw his anger at someone who has done nothing but help him but he was just so angry at world.

Itachi knew better than to take his brother's rude comments to heart, he was aware that he was going through hard times.

"I know, just wanted to check up on you. How's Sakura?" He tried to sound casual but the truth was that inside he was truly worried for them.

"She's fine"

"Come on Sasuke, don't be so vague, do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Hn. Itona says he misses her, he wants you to take him to see her" using his own son as a weapon, a bit low but he knew Sasuke wouldn't refuse a request from his nephew.

"I doubt she wants to see me, why don't you go take him instead?" Sasuke was not in the mood for his brother's mind games.

"And why is that?"

"She...she knows we're not together anymore"

He could almost feel the look of pity he knew his brother was giving him, it only served to increase his anger.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't nii-san, don't look at me like that, don't pity me, I've had enough of that"

At that Itachi couldn't do anything but sigh, watching his brother deal with so much pain was his own weakness. They stayed in silent for long minutes, Itachi trying to find the right thing to say and Sasuke just waiting for what was coming.

"Have you talked to her about...him?"

He knew better than to say the name both of them were thinking.

"I have not and I don't plan to do it, she will recover her memories eventually, she doesn't need to live those moments a second time"

"You know very well that could take months. Doesn't she have the right to know abo-"

His phone rang. On the other side his secretary was him about his meeting in 10 minutes.

"I have to go"

"Sasuke, we haven't finished this"

He left his office leaving his brother behind without another word.

The hours passed and Sakura couldn't get over that feeling of emptiness, it was taking over her body and she was sick of it. She had to do something about it and she knew exactly what to do. If Sasuke refused to come to her she would go to him.

* * *

Her plan was simple, get to his house and demand explanations. She knew it wouldn't be easy to talk to him but she was as stubborn as him and she would not back out. The only frustration was the fact that she had no idea where his house was, she doubted he was still living in their old home after the alleged separation. Having no memory was truly a curse. So instead of going by herself she would have to drag her mother with her.

"Sakura darling have you seen all the pictures Sasuke brought?"

"Uh hum" she nodded to her mother, everything looked very familiar, the people, the parties, but even with that her mind refused to properly acknowledge those images, it's as if something was blocking it, a missing piece of the puzzle wasn't there.

"Mom, where does Sasuke live now?"

Her mother looked at her with a confused expressions but still answered.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to go there, to talk to him mayb-"

"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea, if you want to speak to him I'll tell him and he'll come over"

"No mom, I want to go there and talk to him there. We've shared a life together not so long ago, I think being around him might be what I need, can't you take me? Please"

She saw that her mother wasn't sure about this idea, she could tell she was somewhat scared.

"Honey, I just...I don't want you to get hurt"

"What's hurting me is this constant lying mom, the thought that something is being hidden from me, this is hurting me right now"

With a soft sigh Mebuki granted her wish.

"Ok, I'll take you, but only this one time, the doctor said we need to be careful with what we tell you so don't expect much, and I will tell him that we're going today just to give him a heads up"

She smiled and have her mother a hug, she felt relief, something told her that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

The clock marked 8pm by the time he finally arrived home, what an exhaustive day, all he wanted was to take a shower and go to bed, his phone was already off because he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, but his plans were put to rest when he saw his brother sitting in his living room.

"Shouldn't you be home with your wife and kid?"

"I'm here to finish our conversation"

"We don't have anything to talk anymore"

"Stop playing dumb with me, you need to tell her Sasuke"

"I don't have to tell her anything, her memory will come back eventually, she doesn't need me bringing her bad news every second of her life"

"But have you thought about how she will feel when she remembers everything by herself? How she will go from having a happy life to realising that everything was an illusion in six months or so? Have you thought about the effects of your cowardice will have on her"

He was silent. His brother was right, she would have a bigger shock if everything was slammed into her head from day to night than if he told her with care. But he was just so angry, all he wanted to do was scream. He just wanted to scream to the heavens for being so unfair to them, to her. He wanted to scream at Itachi for being always right. He wanted to scream at himself for being a coward. And so he did.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER THAT OUR SON BARELY MADE IT TO TWO YEARS OF LIFE AND IT'S ALREADY DEAD"

And then there was silence, followed by...

"SAKURA"

* * *

"I'm not sure about this honey, Sasuke hasn't returned by calls yet, maybe we should come back tomorrow"

"Mom we're already here, and look his car his here he has to be home"

With a soft sigh Mebuki lead the way into the building. In no time they were at Sasuke's door ready to knock when they heard a loud scream...

 _How am I supposed to tell her that our son barely made it to two years of life and it's already dead._

Mebuki turned white in the same second, looking at Sakura and realising that she wasn't standing anymore. She was on the ground.

"SAKURA"

* * *

 **So? Tell me what you think.**

 **See you all later.**

 **PS: I posted another SasuSaku fic, if any of you are interested. he he go check it out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, it took me a while but I'm finally happy with this chapter.**

 **Because I can't respond to guess reviews I'll respond to two points that caught my attention here because you guys deserve it too, I appreciate the reviews and your interest in the story. Anyways, I know Sasuke is being kind of a douche right now but he has a good reason for trying to push Sakura away, also as you can see from previous chapters he doesn't want to feel like he is taking advantage of her memory loss, he wants to face their problems together as equals, the fact that she doesn't have her memory makes him see her as vulnerable. And Sakura didn't cheat on him lmao there's no way Sakura could cheat specially during the situation they faced and neither of them buried themselves with work. The story is a bit more complex than that (at least I'm trying to write it to be more complex). I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Another day waking up in a hospital, she thought as she opened her eyes and looked around instantly recognising the room.

 _Our son is dead. Our son is dead. Our son is dead._ His words were stuck in her head.

Her heart was so heavy, she could hear Sasuke's words so clearly, without even noticing she started crying. She didn't even flinch when familiar arms hugged her from behind.

"Shhh, I'm here"

"Sa-sa-sas" it was pointless, she couldn't speak, her choked sobs were too strong. She felt his embrace became stronger.

She cried for what it seem to be an eternity, only stopping when she couldn't physically cry anymore, by now she was hugging him from the front and hiding her face in his chest.

Another moment passed, one with no tears, just silence and then she asked with a faint voice.

"Whe-when did it ha-happen?"

His arms became even tighter around her and then she finally noticed, he was crying too. His face was buried in her hair, but she could feel some tears wetting her scalp.

He cleared his throat, an attempt to try to sound less broken, and spoke.

"Around eight months"

"Wa-was he really two?"

To her surprise his arms became even tighter, she could almost feel his pain transcend to her own body.

"He was just about to be two...it-it was around his birthday"

With that she stared crying again. Now they were both crying and holding each other, she wanted to ask more but she wasn't ready to listen.

"It hurts so much Sasuke, why can't I remember? I want to remember him"

"I know...I know" he whispered in her ear.

"Will you tell me about him?"

He paused, and then nodded.

"I will, I'll tell your whatever you want"

Another moment of silence, he kept holding her until she was ready to let go. She set herself in bed and made him lay with her, looking in his eyes and seeing the red that she knew he was seeing in hers too.

"Ho-how was he?"

"He was as beautiful and cheerful just like you, the most adorable baby" he was running his hand through her hair, and even gave her a half smile for only a second. She could tell that the memory of their son made him very happy.

"Did he have my eyes?"

"No, he had dark hair and eyes like mine. Everyone thought that he was a physical copy of me, but I saw you on his smile, or the way he hugged, and his laugh and so many other things"

"He was always so happy Sakura, so so happy, just like you" he told her with a soft expression, it was clear he was probably remembering a past from not so long ago.

"Tell me more" she was holding one of his hands above their heads. "Please Sasuke tell me more"

"I-" she could see that he was struggling, it was probably as hard for him to speak as it was for her to listen.

"I'm here you know" she gave his hand a squeeze. "We can stop talking about him if you want"

"No Sakura, I don't want to stop. It's just...it's so hard, talking about him, he was so young, he had so much life to live and-"

"Please don't...don't tell me what happened just yet, I want to hear all be beautiful memories you have of him, just this once Sasuke" she was crying again, he hugged her again, they stayed like that for a few minutes until he started talking.

"Do you want to know his name?"

She shook her head in his embrace.

"No, I'm not ready yet"

"Ok" he pause, as if carefully choosing what to say next.

"The first weeks after we brought him home he wouldn't stop crying at night, he always woke uo to cry at 3am everyday, and you would get so worried even though you could barely walk yet you would always jumped off the bed to go to him. And whenever you felt too weak to walk you would wake me in a second to carry you there"

"And you would carry me?"

"Every time. I didn't admit it at the time, but I was worried too, I could barely sleep at night on the first week, we held him until he was asleep again" he didn't told her yet why they would worry so much, but eventually he would have to.

Another pause, and then he asked.

"Do you want to know his first word?"

She nodded again. All of this hurt so much but it felt so good to pretend just for a second.

"It wasn't mama or papa. Itona was always around him whenever they visited, during that year they were here most of the time. One time when we were at my parents house and Itona was being sent to bed early he almost jumped out of your arms and yelled "Ita" he said "Ito" "Ito-a" he couldn't actually pronunce the name but we all knew what he wanted to say, we were all laughing, we didn't even care that he didn't said mama or papa yet. You were very proud"

Sakura tried to imagine the scene, their family gathered around proud of their son.

"Were they that close?"

"Yeah, they were always around each other, nii-san even said that he was mostly considering moving back because he wanted them to always have each other"

He could feel her stiff a bit in his arms. Maybe he should've kept some info for himself.

"Sasuke, ca-can we stop talking now? I-I feel...I don't want to think about it anymore, at least not right now"

He nodded, kissing her forehead he tried to make his way out of the bed but was stopped by her.

"Can't you stay here?"

"I will, I'm just going to call the office and tell then I'm not coming ok?" she nodded in agreement and let him go.

Looking at the window she saw the clarity of the new day. The clock marked 6am, she didn't even notice they spent so much time like that, trying to smoother each other's pain.

* * *

Sasuke was scared and frustrated, deep down he didn't want to tell her all those things just yet, because he was scared of how she would react, just seeing her relive that whole thing was too much. Sakura had reacted so bad the first time, he was so scared she would go through that again, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid but thinking back at his brother's comment he had to admit Itachi was right, as always. The impact of remembering everything at once would be worst, today she fainted just from hearing that, who knows what would happen if the whole thing simply showed up in her head out of thin air.

Before that accident she seem to be on the right path for recovery, but now everything was back to the beginning. He cursed himself for losing his control like that, it wasn't his brother's fault for arguing with him and it wasn't Sakura's fault for being there, it was his own temper for being so damn unpredictable. He was just so devastated and silent for so long he couldn't hold back anymore. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was hurting too.

With a soft sight he dialled his secretary's line. What a mess, he thought.

* * *

She heard him coming back, settling himself back to the bed. She wanted to ask something.

"Sa-Sasuke, what happened to our house?"

"It's still there, in the same place"

"Can we go there?" she asked timidly

"For what?"

"To stay" she said just loud enough for his ears.

"Sakura-"

"Just for a little while, I just want to be close to him or at least his memory"

"The doctor said you have to rest, going there won't be good for you"

She let go of him, giving him her back.

"I know but...but...I just want to go ok" he couldn't see her eyes but he knew she was crying again.

Putting a hand in her shoulder waiting to see if she would accept the contact, when she didn't do anything to stop him he spoke.

"I'll talk to the doctor later, I need to go dust off the place, we haven't been there in a while, once you can leave the hospital I'll take you there, but only for a few days ok? We really should stop pushing so much information into you, at least until you can remember something with clarity"

"Ok"

She still gave him his back, he felt that something was bothering her, as if she wanted to say something else but couldn't. Gently he pulled her closer, turning her body and locking their eyes together he asked.

"What do you want to ask?"

He could see the surprise written all over her face. She focused on a point behind him.

"I-I...first, I want you to swear you won't lie to me or hide the truth, regardless of what the doctor says Sasuke, just tell me this one thing. Will you?" She was looking at him with determination now.

"I will. What do you want to know?"

"Why did we get divorced?"

It was his turn to be surprised, he didn't understood. How could she know that, he was sure her parents didn't tell her and neither did he so how.

As if she could read his mind she spoke.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke, even if we were separated I could see in your eyes that you still love me and even without my memory I know what my heart is telling me, and that is that I still love you. We could be separated but I would never ever stop wearing my wedding ring. On-only something as serious as divorce could make me do that. I wasn't sure at first, I went to your house to ask you about it, but looking at you, now I know I was right. So please tell me"

He still looked at her with the same surprised expression. Blinking once, twice and so on, until he said.

"Say it again"

"What?"

"That you love me. Say it again Sakura" he was hugging her once more, differently from the other times that night. This time he wasn't just holding her, this time he was reaching for her embrace and hoping that she should hug him just as tightly, so she did.

"I-I do love you Sasuke, I may not know yet what we've been through because my head won't cooperate, but my heart is screaming that I love you, so so much"

"I haven't heard you say that in a such a long time. Sakura, thank you"

Timidly Sakura asked him.

"And do you?" Love me back she thought

He nodded above her head.

"I do. I love you more than words could describe"

Whispering she said.

"Then why aren't we together?"

Sasuke had do think about what he was going to say before opening his mouth. Many minutes passed until he spoke.

"I don't want to upset you and I promised I wouldn't lie to you. But the truth is only you know why we're not together anymore, at least with details, I mean. We had an argument before signing the papers and you kept telling me all you wanted was to be alone for a while. I could never force you to stay because I knew exactly how you felt about what happened, and I guess we were coping with it differently"  
 _  
_ _I feel like a failure Sasuke_. Her words from that day haunted his thoughts. He wishes he could tell her the full story but I didn't knew if she could take it just yet, maybe in a couple of days.

"At first it was just sleeping in different rooms, then it was never seeing each other at the house and then one day you got the papers, we argued for hours until we both signed"

"Was I that selfish?" He could sense that she was getting upset. Not with him but with herself.

"No Sakura. You weren't selfish, you just needed time to heal, in your own way"

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I know and I believe in you and your love for me"

Still she wouldn't give him any reactions. So he continued.

"We went to therapy for a while. We had separate sessions, because the doctor said that our healing progress was different from each other. Specially yours, being the-the...mother"

He could feel her shiver a bit after he said that word, she was probably still getting used to being a mother and not being one at the same time.

"When we signed the papers that's what I had in mind. That maybe one day we would stop healing separately and go through this together"

"Like right now?" She spoke softy.

"Like right now" He whispered.

* * *

 **So? What do you guys think? This was pretty sad, and by now you can already see they haven't been divorced for long but things were already rocky before the divorce.**

 **Next chapter Sakura is going to remember a major thing (FINALLY).**

 **See you all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

To Sasuke the last few days couldn't have been worse but they also couldn't be better. It has been two days since his talk with Sakura at the hospital. Things seem to be less complicated, for now. Today was the day he would take her home, to their home. Sasuke was apprehensive but now was not the time to self-doubt, Sakura needed him and he was going to be there for her.

The drive home was very familiar to Sakura, because she has passed through these streets countless times, although some things were different, she could spot new coffee shops, different houses, more stop signs, a preschool a few blocks away.

''We will stay there for only a week or less, the doctor said we should take it slow''. He spoke while not taking his eyes off the road.

''Okay''. Damn it. Her voice came out shakier than she wanted to admit it, now he knew she was scared. She was the one that convinced him to go there and this is how she was feeling, just great.

"What is it?" Of course he noticed.

''It's nothing''. She said looking at the window, trying her hardest not to sound scared or look him in the eyes.

''Saku-''

''It's nothing I swear''. She spoke a little too abruptly.

He left a small sigh at her obvious lie. Minutes passed and the car finally came to a stop, their house was right in front of her and once again she felt sick, like she was losing control over her own body.

Sasuke could probably see the horror in her eyes as he spoke.

''Are you sure you want to do this now?''

''I don't know''. She spoke truthfully; the least she could do is be honest right now.

Letting another sigh scape his lips Sasuke took a minute to respond, letting silence be their companion. Their quiet moment was broken by the sound of the car starting again. For the first time that day Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place where you can breath"

Sasuke rounded their neighbourhood for what it seem to be an eternity, but in reality they were only there for about 10 minutes, it was clear he didn't knew where do go, and suddenly it hit him. He took a different turn and a few minutes later here they were, staring into the deep waves of the ocean.

He parked the car, and without saying a word took her in his arms and carried her a bit closer to where the ocean waves would hit the rocks.

"So?"

"So…"

Ah, she was being difficult.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Maybe no-"

"Sakura"

"Ok, ok, it's just…I don't know, I know I was the one that had this idea, but I don't know if I'm ready to discover this life I already lived"

"Do you regret going there? Because if you do, say it and I'll take you back to your parent's house"

"No, Sasuke, its not that, I'm just scared ok, all of this is scary"

And once more, there was silence between them,

"If it makes you feel better, I'm scared too, but I know whatever happens you'll be there for me, just like I'll be there for you" He said this as he grabbed her hands to kiss her knuckles.

This reaction from him caught her by surprise, Sasuke has always been more talkative with her from all the people in his life, but to hear him be so open about his own insecurity was somewhat reassuring and even scarier, she was afraid of knowing how much they have endured in the past months of their relationship.

For a moment they stood there, enjoying each other's company, pretending that their problems were non-existent, but just like everything in life the moment had to end. She took a deep breath as she spoke.

"It's getting late, let's go home"

Taking a long look at her Sasuke stood up and guided her to the car. This time the car ride didn't feel as heavy as the first time. For the second time that day he stopped the car in front of their home but this time both left the vehicle without a second thought, as if this was just another day of them coming back from work.

Sasuke was the one to open the door, and she entered Sakura felt an inner peace she believes she hasn't felt in a long time. Finally she was home.

* * *

Hello readers, sorry for disappearing so suddenly, sometimes life gets in the way, but anyway I'm back again, but I can't promise to update very fast, I'll come back every other month, this chapter was way shorter because I wrote it months ago and didn't update it at the time, Sakura was supposed to remember something major but I changed my plans. I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, the next one will be out in probably less than two months.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in their bedroom, sharing the same bed like they did many times before has never been harder to Sasuke.

Three days have passed since they came back to their house, the first night could be described as weird, because they were still cautious around each other, but Sakura seems to have kicked that ice barrier long ago.

His lovely ex-wife was already wearing practically nothing around him; not being at all shy around him, changing in his presence as if they were newly weds, wearing her most provocative nightgowns as if challenging him to take her in every room of the house.

And Sasuke was **losing** it.

There's only so much a man can take, specially a man that hasn't even touched his wife, **ex** -wife, in a more intimate in months. But Sasuke knew he had to control himself, he knew regardless of the current situation, he would never forgive himself for taking advantage of her while she's in such a vulnerable state, she may insinuate that she wants this too but he knows better than that, she's not herself right now and it's his job to make the right decisions now.

But here she was again, leaving the bathroom wearing the tiniest towel she could possible find, this woman would be the end of him.

Sasuke groaned and turned his attention to the clock, 8:30am, today he was going back to work, he has been skipping way to much and Sakura reassured him she was already feeling well enough to be alone for a few hours.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, all his mind could think about was how he wanted to grab her and-

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"Uh? Yes. No. I mean, you were saying?"

"I said, I am going to call the hospital today, I want to go there and see if being around there not being a patient could help with my memory, also I want to visit my office"

He nodded, honestly he would agree with anything right now just to get her to get up and start dressing herself. He needed a cold shower.

"I'll take you there today and I'll come pick you up at the end of the day, ok?"

"You don't need to do that, I can catch a cab"

"And risk you getting lost, again? Don't even think about it"

"It was one time. And I didn't get lost, I was just walking around the neighbourhood and got confused and took a wrong turn, no bid deal"

"I'm not risking it again, wait for me at the hospital"

With that he closed the bathroom door. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura could already see the big hospital entrance. She called today to tell Tsunade that she was coming in; the blonde didn't argue with her, they both agreed that she was only allowed to watch the hospital dynamics, after all she was still a patient herself.

"I'll be here at around 7pm"

"I'll wait for you at the cafeteria, like always"

At that they changed looks. She wondered how long has it been since he came to pick her up from work.

Pushing this thought out of her head she left the car and waved him goodbye.

Inside of the hospital she felt at home again, this place would always be her second home. Familiar faces passed her as she made her way to her office. It wasn't a long way until she got to the paediatric division, she remember her office well, two steps to the right, walk straight ahead, first door to the left, and well maybe it helped that Sasuke gave her the directions before she left the house.

Once inside she looked around for a long time, taking in the place, everything looked the way she remembered, the paintings on the wall, the small bed for the patients, sanitary products, the desk, everything perfect.

"Just like I remembered"

She took a seat in front of her desk and then out of nowhere, she saw it. The picture was right in front of her. There he was, Sasuke was smiling, a smile she never saw him give before, and he was holding him, their son.

* * *

What is up beautiful people lmaooo, I really thought I was only going to update this in a couple of weeks. But I don't know, I started writing today and couldn't stop so here it is another chapter, this one is kind of the part two of the previous chapter, I'm already working on the other one but don't get your hopes up, I doubt I'll be able to finish it this weekend. I didn't want to write much about their daily routine because I felt like the story was moving too slowly, I needed something to happen that would have a great impact and I feel like this is it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, leave a review even if you hate it.

Until next time.


End file.
